


The8(th)ofJun(e)

by TheTwins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, ChinaLine, Fluff, Jun - Freeform, JunHao - Freeform, Junhao Day, Junhui - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, The8 - Freeform, The8ofJun, also slight angst, bad play on words, may help if you know French, minghao - Freeform, or a related Latin-based language, so fluffy Im sorry, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwins/pseuds/TheTwins
Summary: Minghao tries to explain a play on words for a very special day, but Jun doesn't understand French.





	The8(th)ofJun(e)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers,
> 
> I started Captain of Your Heart on a whim last year for June 8, and this year I have this short scene for you (won't be able to post on June 8 so I'm doing it today). It's a bit messy and slightly out of character now so I might change it up later but I hope it makes you smile a bit (in a bittersweet way).
> 
> It really is just a bad play on words that I thought of, but I promise there will be more Junhao content to come in CoYH and other fics later this summer ^_^
> 
> ~Castor

“June.”

Jun looked up from where he was taking a break from dance practice. “Yeah? What’s up, Minghao?”

“No, no, no.” Shaking his head so that the short brown locks swayed to and fro, Minghao bit his lip and shoved his phone in front of Jun. “June, as in the month. Your month. Don’t you check social media?”

Jun simply stared at him, not understanding.

Minghao groaned. “It’s the eighth of June.” He pointed at himself, “The8,” and then to Jun, “of Jun.” He glared at the ground, a blush creeping up his neck to the back of his ear. “Our day.”

“Oh.” Jun repeated his exclamation twice before a light lit up in his eyes. “Ohhh! That’s pretty neat. Why’re you telling me all this again?”

“Nothing really,” Minghao murmured. “It’s just- do you know French?”

“No?”

“Well, in French- it’s like,” he bit his lip again, “I mean, the direct translation- well, at least Hoshi said…” He sighed. “I’m not saying this again. It’s something like ‘le huit de juin.’ The correct way to say it is ‘le huit juin’ but the ‘de’ is interesting because it’s also used for possessives.” Minghao pulled back a bit to look at Jun. “Do you get it?”

“No, not at all. Lost you at ‘French,’” Jun smiled ruefully and Minghao sat down beside him with a sigh, the words dancing at the tip of his tongue. It was a confession he said he’d finally make this year, but it looked like he would have to wait another year to try.

“Whatever. It’s probably good you avoid social media. Do you see what they call us? I’m Thughao, what the fuck is that supposed to mean, huh. And Chinaline? Makes us sound like pottery.”

Jun laughed and Minghao broke into a smile at how the edges of Jun’s eyes crinkled. The words calmly slipped from his tongue to the back of his head as he pushed them aside to make room for small talk. There, they waited their turn, thinking of next year, or the year after that, or so forth. They were simple words, easy to remember, not so easy to forget. _Le huit is the 8th and juin is June. Le huit is me and juin is you_. Words that could make all the difference.  _ I’m yours. _


End file.
